


There, I Fixed It

by Diana_Raven



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and luthers canon relationship is mentioned in a bad light, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: You can't convince me that Allison has never seen Frozen nor that Luther has not because there is no way that Dear Old Dad didn't fucking take Luther to see a movie about a child with special powers who saves the world.





	There, I Fixed It

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Luther Hargreeves the apoclypse was his fucking fault

"We have to keep her in there. She's unsafe-"  
"Yeah! Because she's fucking terrified!" Klaus cried. "I would be too if I suddenly found out that I had great and terrible.powers tied to my emotions! I mean, like, you've seen my emotions right?"  
"She hurt Allison!" Luther snarled.  
"Oh get over your gross incesteous relationship." Diego rolled his eyes. "We don't know what happened there. She _came_ here in tears because she said it was an accident. We've all done things by accident, right big guy?"  
_Besides, you fuckwad_ , Allison wrote on her notepad slamming it in Luther's face, _haven't you ever fucking seen Frozen?_  
Luther was taken aback. "What?"  
"Yeah..." Klaus agreed. "That's a good point. I mean, from what I remember from that movie, which granted, is not much. Since I was very high at the time."  
"Klaus. The point?" Diego prompted.  
"Didn't like... her father tell her not to feel anything to prevent her from accidently attacking anyone with her magic emotion-related powers instead of helping her learn and control them?"  
"Yeah." Ben agreed unhelpfully, "and sisterly love saved the day."  
"Yeah! Good point! And we've got a sister right here!" Klaus said pointing to Allison. "Allison, go tell Vanya that everything's alright and that you forgive her and that she needs to stay in there for now so that someone can get her those mood stabilizing pills until we can figure out how to best help her control her powers."  
"Seems like a good idea to me." Ben said.  
"Wow," Diego said, surprised, "that's actually a solid plan. Especially since she never got to learn to control her powers with us as children."  
"But! She's dangerous and she hurt Allison!" Luther cried.  
_And she'll hurt more people if we treat her like Dad did._ Allison wrote. _Now get out of my fucking way._  
"Allison-No!" Luther tried to stop her, grabbing her by the shoulders and blocking her way.  
Diego was the one to step up to the plate. "You're just as bad as Dad. Now get out of the way, or I'll make you get out of the way."  
Luther looked from the sharp knives in Diego's hands to the determined looks on his siblings' faces.  
He stepped out of the way. "This is a mistake."  
Allison stepped into the cube. _Close the door behind me._  
They did. Then they waited, and held Luther back when he got impaitent. Finally, calm but scared, Vanya and Allison emerged.  
_Vanya has agreed._ Allison wrote.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm just so scared."  
"Don't worry Vanya. We'll take care of you, just like siblings are supposed to." Diego promised.  
"Phew!" Klaus sighed. "That was easier than I thought! Let's head out to get you those meds while we can figure out a good training schedule. Come on, Ben." He said as he began walking out of the room. "You know, with the tension in there you could have guessed we just stopped the apocalypse or something, ha ha!"

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't take constructive criticism.


End file.
